


Only way is up

by GirlofIce



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Jaro Halak is still a blue in this, M/M, So is Brian Elliott...I miss him, TJ Oshie is still in here as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlofIce/pseuds/GirlofIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an 18 year old girl is signed to an entry-level contract, what happens? Lots, most which no one wants to think about.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>IF YOU GOT HERE BY GOOGLING YOUR NAME OR SOMEONE YOU KNOW'S NAME HIT BACK NOW</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story on here, and in the fandom. Not beta'ed, any mistakes mine. Enjoy!

My name is Jessica Ryan Kendall, but most just call me Ryan. I should currently be in my first year at college but at the end of my senior year, something happened. When I was in the eighth grade I picked up hockey, I was a horrid defenseman, so my friend handed me goalie pads and stuck me in the goal. I was a natural so a year later I tried out for the girls' freshman hockey team, I was too good so they put me on the boys' freshman team. For three years I trained, played, and messed with the other boys. At first, they were wary of a girl being on their team, but I had four shutouts in a row, so they believed I belonged with them. At the third to last hockey game of our senior year, all my friends were going to be there, to support their hockey playing boyfriends, not me, they didn't know I was even on the team. I was the last one on the ice because a) I was goalie and b) I was captain.  
"And now the Captain of the team...... Ryan Kendall" the announcer screeched. I skated out balanced my water bottle on top of the goal and waved to everybody, but I saw a face the I thought I knew. My suspicions had been correct, during first intermission my sports idol Jaroslav Halak came into the locker room, he said I was doing an amazing job and that I was wearing his number 41. He also offered me a deal with the St Louis Blues, my hometown hockey team. He also stated that he has talked with both my parents and they both agreed and said if I wanted to be in the NHL I could be. I agreed and started giggling, the next thing I know I'm being pushed back onto the ice by Halak himself. We won the game with a score of 5-2. After the game, I was told to stick around because they had a surprise for me. I was standing on the ice talking to my dad who was leaning over from our box when he stopped mid-sentence.  
"What dad?" I asked, slightly scared  
"TJ Oshie, your new teammate" he answered looking awestruck.  
"Hey" TJ skated over to us, "What's your name, Jaro didn't tell us that?"  
"My real name is Jessica but everybody calls me Ryan" I answered knowing what was going to happen next. I was to put my mask on and he was going to shoot pucks at me, and I was right.


	2. Dealing with school and people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower rolling around, and asshole friends; what else could a girl want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick thanks to my best friend for dealing with this chapter at 4 in the morning, while she was on vacation.

I walked into school the next day, nobody knew that I was a pro hockey player yet and it would stay that way until the middle of fourth hour. It was the middle of third hour when I was called into the office to get ready, meaning put my goalie pads on(a 30-minute process) and start warming up on the ice (we have an ice rink by our pool) with T.J. Oshie and Vladimir Tarasenko. Halak was going to "get hurt" and I was going to come out and take his place while we were messing around before our "game"(splitting the team in half and playing a game.) It would be me and Brian Elliott in the two goals with Halak "hurt" on the bench, unless I can't take it or get hurt in which he would come back on the ice for that. My mask is on and I'm stretching on the ice in full goalie pads, when people started filing in, I quickly got up and went to finish stretching behind bench, that and my left thigh pad was coming loose and I needed help fixing it.  
"PLEASE GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO THE ST. LOUIS BLUES," I heard the announcer screech, and my classmates scream and cheer, that was our queue. We all took running starts and then skated to our spots after me and Elliott almost fell over each other's pads, we were ready to start. My new mask hadn't been made yet, I was still coming up with a design for it, so I had Halak's old one from the season before. Having people I know chanting around me hiked up my already high amount of adrenaline coursing through my veins. Roman Polak came skating at me with the puck and David Backes close behind waiting for the pass to shoot, it came and me not being very flexible surprised even myself when I went down into a full middle split to stop the puck, the only problem was that I was stuck.  
"Yo T.J. little help here" I yelled to Oshie who was on the other side of the ice.  
"Yeah I'm comin', next time have Jaden help you, he's closer." he yells back to me while skating down the ice.  
"Some help you are" I growled while getting pulled up. I heard Jaro and Elliott laughing at me, I almost flipped them off but I didn't. I heard one of my best friends say to his friend  
'Hey have you seen Ryan, she loves the Blues and she was here earlier but now she's not."  
My God I've never wanted to scream out so much in my life. Next thing I know Ells has come down the ice at full stride thrown off his gloves and mask and is coming towards me. When he gets to me he slows throws my stick, gloves and mask to Oshie and Tarasenko and picks me up and spins me around and I have no idea why until I look up at the board, my team won, thank God for Vladi Sobotka. He puts me down and Berglund comes up and does the same thing to me, at that point I was dizzy. I change out of my stinky, sweaty jersey and attempt to not get involved in a wresting match between Oshie and Backes, something about hair and getting hair cuts when my two friends Tyler and Andrew come bursting into the locker room.  
"Oh my god, since when are you a Blues player?" Andrew says to me and they've attacked me in hugs even after I warned them that I was stinky and sweaty and in my Under Amour and hot pink sports bra.  
"Whatever I'm going to shower and ask my idiotic teammates." I say after grabbing my towel and smacking the top of Jaro's head for laughing at me. After showering and changing back into my comfortable and non-sweaty clothes, I had to get my stuff to go to practice.  
"Guys where is my bag, it has my keys and unless y'all wanna be stuck here all day you best be giving it back to me," I shout and it echoes around the wide locker room. Suddenly I hear a thud coming from the showers, shaking my head I go jogging over to see what happened, its Tarasenko and Sobotka rolling on the ground in their underwear arguing in Russian or Czech, I couldn't tell so I look to the others,  
"Tank wants to shower first but Sobe was there first and then Tank tackled him" Elliott says whilst taking pictures to send to Hitch, the team, and both of the Vladimir's parents.  
"God I'm on a team of 4 year olds" Alex Petrangelo mutters to himself before getting tackled by both of the Vlads. Jaro seeing me grabs my arm says "Fine Ya'll are on your own to get to pratcice," and we sprint out to my dark green Jeep Wrangler. By the time we get into the car Alex and TJ had gotten the hint and had followed us we got in the car, took off the rag top and all put on our sunglasses. We turned on the radio and started the drive back to Scottrade Center to prepare for the Pittsburgh Penguins later that night. After getting there, parking and getting in, I pull out my phone to check for messages, I had one from Tarasenko in Cyrillic saying something along the lines of "You suck, you have my pants in the back of your car." We all giggled at that one. "Well too bad, just go pantless, wait don't none of us want ot see that!" I type back after looking and seeing in fact that for some reason his pants were in my car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this isn't going as terribly as I thought!


End file.
